


In The Pouring Rain

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 the wingman, F/M, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Rey has never experienced thanks to living on Jakku, an actual rain storm is one of them. Realizing this, Poe Dameron makes sure that Rey finally gets to see rain for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What can I say, I love fluff, especially for these two. I was thinking about this one for a while and I couldn't help but finally write it down. I've said it before but I'll say it again, these two are probably going to be the end of me.

     There were a lot of new things for Rey to take in thanks to her new life at the Resistance Base. For instance, she was still adjusting to the fact that there was always food around, whenever you wanted it – it was there almost like magic – and you could eat as much as you wanted. A bed was also something she had to adjust to, after sleeping in a hammock inside of an old and long dead AT-AT, the plush bed along with a pillow and blankets was almost too much. For the first few days she took the blankets and pillow and slept on the floor, unable to be comfortable in something so soft, now she almost looked forward to sleeping in bed at night. Another thing she had to adjust to was people – all the time and everywhere, people – nice people at that, something she had never experienced before Finn had shown up.  

 

     When Finn got injured trying to protect her on the Starkiller planet, she’d lost the only friend she had, besides BB-8. While Finn was still in his coma in the medical bay and Rey _knew_ he’d wake up any day now, she still felt so alone…until BB-8 picked up that habit of bringing his master – Poe Dameron – to her whenever she looked remotely sad. According to Poe, BB-8 had a habit of making up stories of her being in extreme distress and that he was needed right away. Rey couldn’t count how many times she told BB-8 not to worry Poe with her silliness after the first few times, but the little droid never listened and insisted on bringing Poe to her whenever he was needed. The first few times he approached her with caution, cracking a few jokes to cut the awkward silence that seemed to form between them. Now after almost a month of this back and forth banter, Rey called Poe her friend, but there were sometimes when he’d look at her with those damn brown eyes and flash her a smile that made her heart go through some odd fluttering nonsense when she didn’t want to call him her friend – in those moments she wanted to grab him and kiss him until she’d run out of breath.

 

     They’d fallen into the habit of meeting up everyday at lunch, Poe would sit with Rey and they would talk about nothing but the Falcon and his T-70 X-Wing, they were the two things they knew best after all. Then they’d go for a walk around the base, BB-8 nipping at their heels with his cheerful chirps, clearly happy that the two people he cherished were getting along just fine. Somehow they had ended up sitting on the opened up bridge of the Millennium Falcon – Rey enjoying some grapes, things she had come to love after Poe introduced them to her, and Poe was lying down on his back, arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the bottom of the Falcon.

 

     “Want to take her out for a ride?” Rey asked curiously, the days seemed to drag on a bit longer when they had nothing in particular to do.

 

     “You might want to wait a bit on that, it’s going to rain soon.” Poe sighed.

 

     “Wait, you mean it’s going to rain? Actual water from the sky?” Rey asked, her eyes alight with excitement and curiosity.

 

     “Yeah,” Poe laughed as he brought himself to sit up a bit, resting on his elbows. “I forget, you must not have had rain out on Jakku, huh?”

 

     “No, not at all.” Rey said as she scrambled to her feet and got out from under the Falcon, looking up at the darkening sky and waiting for the rain to start falling. “When’s it going to rain?” She asked impatiently.

 

     “When it want’s to.” Poe smirked while Rey gave a huff of disappointment while her shoulder slightly slumped. “If it makes you feel any better, I’d make it rain for you right now if I could. But, since I can’t control the weather, we’re just going to have to wait it out.”

 

     “How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” Rey asked as she shuffled back over to the Falcon, plopping down on the metal bridge.

 

     “I give it an hour at least.” Poe determined as he looked up at the sky, it was starting to get a bit darker, but it wasn’t quite ready to rain just yet.

 

     Rey let out a loud sigh, her hopes seeming to have been dashed by the lack of getting to see her very first rainfall.

 

     “Come on, how about we go visit Finn while we wait for the rain.” Poe got up on his feet and held his hand out in front of Rey.

 

     “Sure.” Rey nodded and took his hand, trying to ignore how small the gap was right now between her and Poe’s charming smile as she got to her feet.

 

     Rey couldn’t ignore the little voice in her head that was telling her to hold on to Poe’s hand for as long as she could, she liked how her hand felt in his. Rey noticed the way Poe was looking at her, his eyes locked on hers and a warm smile on his face, Rey almost regretted having to let go of his hand, after she let go his smile shifted to something a bit more serious, he wanted to say something and Rey was a little more than afraid to hear it.

 

     “Come on, let’s go see Finn.” Rey cut him off before he could say a word and started making her way towards the base.

 

     She was almost halfway there when she realized Poe and BB-8 weren’t with her, instead she turned around to see Poe knelt down to be face to face with his droid, exchanging some kind of conversation.

 

     “Are you two coming?” Rey questioned.

 

     Poe rose to his feet quickly, flashing her another grin, before he jogged over to her, BB-8 not far behind.

 

     “Yeah, let’s go.” Poe smiled. “Race you there.” He gave her a wink and took off towards the double doors that led towards the inside of the base.

 

     “That’s not fair!” Rey called out with a laugh as she put every ounce of her power into catching up to Poe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Rey had lost track of how long her and Poe had been by Finn, her eyes were starting to drift shut, and somewhere along the way she had stretched out across Poe’s lap, his hands playing around with her loose strands of hair. She hadn’t been this relaxed in a while, not even while she was lying in bed and trying to drift off to sleep. She’d almost all but forgotten about the promise of rain until BB-8 rolled into the room, beeping and chirping with pure excitement.

 

     “What’s wrong BB-8?” Rey asked as she sat up and tried to stifle a yawn.

 

     “You ready to see your first rain storm?” Poe asked her, a grin spread out across his face.

 

     “It’s raining?” Rey asked, the excitement returning to her voice as BB-8 chirped in response.

 

     Rey hopped up out of her seat and knelt down beside Finn, taking his hand for a minute while she leaned in to talk to him. “I’ll check on you later, I promise. I’m going to go watch it rain for the first time.”

 

     After pressing a quick kiss to Finn’s forehead, Rey got to her feet again and practically ran out of the room, BB-8 trying to keep up with her.

 

     “She sure like’s to run, doesn’t she buddy?” Poe couldn’t help but ask his unconscious friend before he tried to go chase Rey and BB-8 down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Everything had a shade of grey cast over it, and Rey couldn’t help but think it was just as beautiful as the green; it was something new she hadn’t seen before. The tarmac where all the X-Wings sat was covered in water, the X-Wings themselves were dripping wet, and the sounds of the rain hitting the ground was relaxing. Rey watched it for a while, watched as the little drops of water it the ground with a splash and could smell the difference in the air. Once she heard Poe’s boots thump against the ground until he came to a halt right beside her, she took a step out from under the edge of the hanger and let the rain hit her skin. It was cold, very cold as a matter of fact, but she loved every second of it.

 

     “You like the rain?” Poe asked with an amused grin.

 

     “It’s great.” Rey laughed, she couldn’t help it and started to twirl around in the rain a bit, for the first time in a long time she felt like she was just a little girl again.

 

     Rey couldn’t exactly help the images that started to flood her brain; she hadn’t mastered enough of her powers yet to completely control it. But suddenly she saw memories, memories that weren’t her own and were instead of a dark haired little boy, out in the rain stomping in puddles with his parents at his side, holding his hands as he did so. They were all so happy, the little boy was laughing and smiling with each stomp in the muddy puddle, not a care in the world over how dirty he was getting. It was Poe’s memories, one of the many good ones Rey accidentally peaked in on from time to time. She never told Poe what glimpses she saw of inside his head, she didn’t want to invade his privacy, but she couldn’t help what she saw just yet. Instead, Rey grinned and grabbed Poe by the arm, dragging him out into the rain with her while BB-8 chirped happily from a safe distance.

 

     “You know, if you stay out here too long you’ll catch a cold.” Poe laughed, letting the rain soak him to the bone.

 

     Before Rey could reply, a loud roar of something she’d never heard before tore through the calming sounds of the rain; it sounded like something of a cross between an engine revving up and something making a crash landing. Nevertheless, the new noise made Rey jump and immediately wrap her arms around Poe, burying her face in the crook of his neck, unsure of what to make of the sudden loud sound that shook the ground beneath her.

 

     “It’s just thunder, it’s fine.” Poe assured her, wrapping his arms around her to embrace her, his warmth felt good compared to the cold rain that had started to make Rey begin to shiver. “Let’s get you back inside, we’re both soaked and you’re freezing.”

 

     Rey nodded as she slowly pulled away, but Poe kept one of his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close while they got back under the safety of the hanger. Both of their boots squished when they took a step, their clothes were dripping wet, and thanks to the breeze coming through the hanger they were both starting to get cold.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Poe walked with Rey all the way back to her room, the cold air conditioning of the base not aiding in their attempts of trying to warm up. Rey told Poe to go ahead and go get warmed up, but he was just as determined as his little droid to stay by her side and make sure she was taken care of before themselves.

 

     “I was wondering what happened to that jacket after they took Finn into the medical bay.” Poe smirked as he spotted his trusted jacket hanging over the back of the only chair in Rey’s room.

 

     “I fixed the back of it.” Rey mentioned. “After what Kylo Ren did.”

 

     “Looks good as new.” Poe grabbed the jacket and put it around Rey’s shoulders to try to get her small frame to hold on to some warmth.

 

     Rey turned around and looked at him curiously. She probably shouldn’t have since she started hearing some of his thoughts; it caused her to start trying to hide a blush that was creeping up her cheeks – he actually wanted to kiss her. He was so close, and Rey was actually going to let him, that was until BB-8 rolled up to their feet and started looking back and forth between them.

 

     “Buddy, now’s not a good time.” Poe gave a bit of a sigh as he looked down at him.

 

     The little droid looked between them again for another minute before he let out a loud beep of recognition and rolled away out the open bedroom door.

 

     “I’ll, uh, let you get warmed up.” Poe rubbed the back of his neck, now a bit awkward after BB-8’s interruption. Rey thought he looked even more attractive than he did normally when he was nervous.

 

     She summoned up what courage she had, lacking knowledge of ever having kissed someone before in her entire life and planted a kiss right on his lips. It took seconds for Poe to react, kissing her back with a passion she never really felt before in any capacity. It was something of a mix of sparks dancing on her lips and a thrill that couldn’t quite be explained, and when his tongue brushed up against her bottom lip, she squealed in a bit of surprise that caused Poe to pull away.

 

     “Sorry.” Poe automatically said as soon as they separated.

 

     “No, it’s okay, I…I liked it.” Rey blushed. “I’ve just never kissed someone before.”

 

     “Really?” Poe asked in confusion.

 

   “There aren’t very many opportunities to kiss anyone on Jakku.” Rey admitted. “Can we…um…try again?”

 

     “How about after we get out of these soaking wet clothes?” Poe asked, a small forming on his lips.

 

     “Yeah, that’d probably be a good idea.” Rey laughed. “Thank you though, for showing me the rain.”

 

     “Anytime.” Poe smiled.

 

     Once Poe left the room, Rey couldn’t help the smile that took hold of her, the pure excitement and thrill that tugged at her heartstrings. She kissed Poe, she _actually_ kissed him, and he wanted to kiss her back more than anything in the galaxy. All she hoped for now was that they next time they kissed she hoped not to be so startled by his actions.


End file.
